


My kink is dead (пиеса в пяти коробках травы)

by Spicebox



Category: Saiyuki
Genre: F/M, M/M, Multi, Other
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-10-16
Updated: 2012-10-16
Packaged: 2017-11-16 14:04:34
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 10,373
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/540252
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Spicebox/pseuds/Spicebox
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>По мотивам одного тура кинк-феста. Всех зявок одного тура. В порядке живой очереди.</p>
    </blockquote>





	My kink is dead (пиеса в пяти коробках травы)

**Author's Note:**

> По мотивам одного тура кинк-феста. Всех зявок одного тура. В порядке живой очереди.

Коробок травы №1.  
  
(В комнату заходят какие-то странные люди в противогазах, скрывающих лица, и вешают на стену **баннер** , в процессе сносят два стула и вазу)  
(Санзо-икко настороженно наблюдают за их перемещениями)  
  
Канзеон: Спокойно, орлы, всё в рамках нашей пиар-компании.  
  
(В комнату плавно влетает трон, Канзеон быстро занимает его, сопровождаемая злобным взглядом Санзо.)  
  
Хаккай: И что на этот раз?  
Годжо: (в сторону) Эротический тур пешком, часть вторая.  
Санзо: (шипящим шепотом) Да вы посмотрите на её рожу, кретины… Мне кажется, тут как минимум…  
  
(в комнату вбегает Гоку, закрывает за собой дверь и приваливается к ней спиной, тяжело дыша.)  
  
Хаккай: Что случилось, Гоку?  
Гоку: (в ужасе) Там… Там это чудовище…  
  
(все трое в капле, пытаются представить чудовище в понимании Гоку. Почему-то всем троим в голову одновременно приходит Фрекен Бок.)  
  
Канзеон: Ну что, вы готовы, придурки?!  
Все четверо, в один голос: Не готовы!  
Канзеон: Тогда поехали! Заявка №1…  
Хакурю: (просыпается, потягивается в кошачьей корзинке, недоуменно) Кю?  
Канзеон:  **Появление и обострение тактильного голода у Санзо…**  
Санзо: Это что за хрень?  
Годжо: (флегматично) Это значит, что у тебя наконец-то началось половое созревание, сынок.  
Канзеон:  **…со всеми вытекающими.**    
Хаккай: (заботливо) В следующем городе есть хороший вендиспансер, Санзо…  
Санзо: (желчно) Может, меня просто от вас тошнит?  
Годжо: (преувеличенно-заботливо) По утрам?  
Гоку: (подходит к столу, задумчиво разглядывает распечатки, лежащие на столе)  
Гоку: А что это? Это съедобно?  
Канзеон: Убью.  
Гоку: Вас понял, тётенька. Вопросов нет.  
Санзо: Повторяю для глухих и гермафродитов, это что за хрень?  
Канзеон: Поясняю для тупых и Санзо-икко, мы сейчас конструируем сюжетную линию четвёртого сезона. Работаем, так сказать, на упреждение.   
Санзо: На упреждение чего, пардон?  
Санзо: (достаёт шоуреджоу)  
Санзо: Лучшее средство упреждения.  
Канзеон: (сварливо) Я им предоставляю выбор, а они мне корчат недовольные рожи. Не, ну нормально…  
Годжо: (открывает банку пива).  
Годжо: А что там дальше с Санзо-то было?  
Канзеон:  **Повышенная агрессивность, избегание остальных Санзо-икко, медленное схождение с ума.**  
Годжо: Короче, ничего нового…  
Гоку: Он что, и меня избегает?  
Гоку: (набирает полную грудь воздуха)  
Гоку: СААААНЗООО!  
Санзо: Чего тебе, обезьяна.  
Гоку: (торжествующе) Видите, не избегает!  
Хаккай: (задумчиво) А с чего это он, в самом деле, нас избегает… Может, мы его уже не устраиваем?  
Хаккай: (с видом первооткрывателя) Хочется чего-то новенького, да, Санзо?  
Годжо: (восторженно округляет глаза и торжественно сообщает)  
Годжо: Санзо хочет женщину!  
Санзо: Урусай. Шине. И что с того, а?  
Годжо: Да нет, ничего, тут как раз есть одна женщина…  
Санзо: (с отвращением) Я чё-т передумал. Ну его нафиг, пойдёмте, ребята, устроим оргию.   
Канзеон: (мстительно)  **Можно дедфик, пейринг - не важен.**  
Санзо: (нервно) Что там ещё?  
Канзеон: Заявка №2.  **Гоно/Каннан, первый раз Гоно.**  
Хаккай: Как неожиданно.  
Годжо: (с отсутствующим видом насвистывает куда-то в потолок)  
Санзо: А что, хорошая идея.  
Хаккай: А кто такой этот Гоно вообще, вы не в курсе?  
  
(в тишине все ласково и укоряюще смотрят на Хаккая, чисто хаккайским взглядом)  
(Хаккай достаёт бутылку вина, делает большой глоток прямо из горлышка)  
  
Канзеон:  **Как и положено старшей сестре, девица берет весь процесс в свои нежные ручки…**  
Хаккай: Чегоооо?!!! Этой девице своими нежными ручками нужно дубы вырывать! С корнем!  
Канзеон:  **и наставляет неумеху…**  
Санзо: (очень серьёзно, изо всех сил сдерживая ржач) Я где-то так и предполагал…  
Годжо: (не сдерживая ржач) Хаккай, пойдём, попрактикуемся! У тебя всё получится!  
Гоку: (озадаченно) Да всё нормально, вроде…  
Канзеон: (вкрадчиво)  **…с ласковыми комментариями.**  
Гоку: (радостно) Аа, так это ты у неё научился? «Расслабься, дурачок, если будешь дёргаться, тебе будет больно», типа этого, да?  
  
(Санзо и Годжо в капле, внимательно и настороженно разглядывают Хаккая, как будто у него на лбу появились светящиеся буквы «ПЕДОФИЛ»)  
  
Хаккай: (берёт себя в руки, чему немало помогает бутылка вина, внезапно опустевшая наполовину)   
Хаккай: (небрежно) Да всё совсем не так было.  
Годжо: (насмешливо) Ну да, рассказывал ты совсем не так…  
Санзо: Ага-ага. Что-то припоминается, вроде перетрахал весь интернат, включая пожилых монашек.  
Хаккай: (нервно) Ну и что! Мне тогда было 12 лет, я не понимал, что творю!  
Годжо: (рыдает и порывается биться головой об стол) Маленький маньяк с карающей залупой наперевес!!!  
Санзо: Ха-ха-ха!  
Годжо: Ха-ха-ха!  
Хаккай: (злобно) Я это запомнил. И я это при случае вспомню.  
Канзеон: Какие они милые. А Джирошин говорил – заведи лучше хомячков…  
Хаккай: (обиженно) И, между прочим, под нами тогда кровать сломалась, тоже мне, нашли неумеху!  
Канзеон: (меланхолично)  **Действо желательно на кухонном столе, Гоно с ума сходит по груди сестры.**  
Хаккай: (ехидно) Да уж, какие у неё буфера были в 12 лет, закачаешься…  
Гоку: Это какой-то стёб, да?  
Канзеон:  **Не стеб…**  
Хаккай: (в очень большой капле) Я прямо уже даже и не знаю, что сказать…  
Канзеон: (снисходительно) так уж и быть,  **можно юмор.**  
  
Санзо: Нее, нельзя так смеяться… Весь имидж к чёрту…   
Канзеон: (смотрит на часы)  
Канзеон: Какие они непунктуальные…  
Гоку: Кто?  
Канзеон: (задумчиво) Наши приглашенные звезды. Ладно, заявку №3 передвигаем, а пока – заявка №4. Юноши, все помнят, как они куролесили на Небесах?  
Санзо: (раздраженно) Читали.  
Канзеон: Вот и славненько.  **Кто угодно/Тенпо…**  
Хаккай: (хватается за голову) Задери меня екай…  
Годжо: (радостно) Какой общедоступный маршал! Приходи кто угодно, бери как угодно…  
Хаккай: Я спокоен. Это было не со мной. Этого вообще не было. Я спокоен…  
Хаккай: (углубляется в аутотренинг)  
Годжо: Приходит как-то раз Конзен…  
Канзеон: Но-но.  **За исключением Конзена.**  
Годжо: Приходит как-то раз Энрай…  
Хаккай: (аутотренинг нифига не помог) Это что за хрен еще.  
Годжо: Кстати, его потом маршал убил.  
Хаккай: (с лёгкой угрозой) Он много кого убил.  
Санзо: (открывая банку пива, меланхолично) Видать, за дело…  
Хаккай: (в голосе – спокойная обреченность) Не надо Энрая.  
Гоку: А помните, там такой дядька стрёмный был, который маршала валял…  
Все трое, в один голос: Не помним, но читали!  
Санзо: Да-да, кстати. Валял, факт.  
Канзеон: Литотен. И он тоже умер, между прочим.  
Годжо: (восхищенно) Ну надо же! Не маршал, а Чёрная Вдова! Каждый, кто его поваляет…  
Хаккай: (мстительно) Согласен на генерала.  
Канзеон: Значица, приходит как-то раз Кенрен…  **Ситуации на усмотрение автора, но должна присутствовать рубашка как фетишный элемент. Ее можно порвать, использовать для связывания, медленно расстегивать на ней пуговички...**  
  
(театральная пауза)  
(дверь открывается, в комнату заходит Нии Джени с Ками-сама и Хейзелом и Когайджи-тачи в полном составе)  
(в комнате становится тесно)  
  
Яонэ: Хаккай-сан, что это у вас лицо такое недоброе? Что-то случилось?  
Хаккай: Рубашка. Ненавижу рубашки.  
Яонэ: Простите?  
Хаккай: (зло) Яонэ-сан. Зачем нужны рубашки, как вы думаете?  
Яонэ: (удивленно) Носить?  
Нии Джени: (ухмыляется своей фирменной неотразимой ухмылкой, обязательным элементом которой является зажженная сигарета)  
Нии Джени: Ее можно порвать, использовать для связывания, медленно расстегивать на ней пуговички. Просто пример, Яонэ-сан.  
Хаккай: О Господи, чёрт побери…  
Канзеон:  **Короче, если автор придумает что-то еще, заказчик будет прыгать от радости.**  
Хаккай: (в истерике) Что-то еще?!!  
Канзеон: Вы опоздали.  
Когайджи: Действительно.  
Канзеон: Ладно, проехали. Заявка №3.  **Ни Джиени/Яонэ.**  
Нии Джени: Ещё чего.  
Канзеон: Я что придумала. Нии Джени ведет двойную жизнь, по выходным он подрабатывает на детских праздниках кроликом. Яонэ – его менеджер, и тайно в него влюблена.   
Яонэ: (начинает нервно оглядываться на Когайджи)  
Яонэ: Когайджи-сама!   
Когайджи: (в шоке) Яонэ… Это правда?  
Нии Джени: (загадочно улыбается, блестя очками) Что менеджер – неправда.  
Когайджи: (отодвигаясь от Яонэ и пододвигаясь к Докугакуджи) Ну нихрена себе подробности.  
Канзеон: (воодушевленно) Но Нии Джени – разборчивый кролик, ему не нравятся ее длинные уши, длинные когти, вертикальные зрачки, карие глаза, черные волосы, половая принадлежность и национальность. Это у нас такой  **акцент на екайской природе Яонэ и на том, что Ни Джиени — не просто ученый.**  А так, в общем-то, Яонэ неплохая девушка.  
Докугакуджи: (с энтузиазмом) Я защищу вас от этого удара судьбы, мой принц!  
Нии Джени: (в сторону) Не, не прокатит. Заменить милую девочку здоровенным лосем…  
Когайджи: А что, хорошая идея!  
Нии Джени: (совсем в сторону) Интересно другое. Откуда она знала?  
Канзеон: (снисходительно) Дружочек, я типо богиня, ниче?  
Нии Джени: (снисходительно) И что, вы даже можете сказать, кто спер этот костюм?  
Когайджи: (внимательно прислушивающийся к разговору чуткими екайскими ушами)   
Когайджи: (громко)Так что там в следующей заявке?  
Нии Джени: Да ладно. Серьезно, что ли?  
Докугакуджи: (в шоке) Мой принц!  
Яонэ: (отчаянно) Меня оклеветали!  
Когайджи: (холодно) Как вы могли подумать, что это я его спер.  
Когайджи: Это был он!  
Когайджи: (величественным жестом указывает на Санзо)  
Санзо: (давится пивом)  
Все, в один голос: Да ладно!  
Яонэ: Когайджи-сама, кстати, я знаю одну… одного толкового менеджера.  
Когайджи: (чуть смущенно) Обговорим.  
Нии Джени: (ехидно) Принц, а хотите в довесок костюм павлина? Вам будет к лицу.  
Канзеон: (задумчиво) Да, немного не так… Яонэ – его менеджер, и тайно влюблена в костюм кролика...  
  
Гоку: (бодро) Интересно как! А что дальше?  
Канзеон: Ты удивишься. Заявка №5. У меня идея одна есть, и я ее сейчас озвучу.  **Гоку/девочка с косичками. Она инициатор. Пожалуйста, раскройте тему екайского безумия в сексе! Рейтинг повыше, пожестче, лучше за счет эмоций, а не собственно секса.**  
Гоку: (растерянно) Я с девочкой, да? Ну… наверное, прикольно…  
Канзеон: Внимание, озвучиваю идею. Гоку согласился отдаться за три порции рамена девочке с косичками…  
Гоку: (возмущенно) За три порции рамена?!!  
Санзо: (тихо) А больше и не дадут…  
Канзеон: …а в это время пришли остальные Санзо-икко и сожрали рамен, каждый по порции.  
Гоку: (взвывает) Что?!! Сожрали мой рамен?!!  
Годжо: (вполголоса) А потом пришли екаи и сожрали твою девочку…  
Хаккай: (шепотом - Годжо) Ну что ты, нельзя же его совсем без еды оставить…  
Гоку: (причитает, переходя на ультразвук) А я вам вееерил!!!  
Канзеон: (флегматично) Отставить жрать девочку, она нам еще пригодится. Гоку отказывается отдаваться задаром, девочка зовёт на помощь трех своих сестер-нимфоманок.  
Санзо: (шепотом, Хаккаю и Годжо) Все нормально, еда еще осталась.  
Гоку: (затихает, оплакивая потерю рамена)  
Канзеон: По несчастливой случайности, они оказываются ёкаями.  
Санзо: (задумчиво) Что-то мне все это напоминает…  
Канзеон: Во время эмоционального сдирания одежды с Гоку случайно срывают лимитер.  
Санзо: (изо всех сил напрягает мозг, пытаясь вспомнить)  
Санзо: А мы где были?  
Годжо: Жрали рамен, тебе же сказали.  
Хаккай: Это были очень большие порции.  
Гоку: (услышав слово «рамен», начинает рыдать)  
Канзеон: (без энтузиазма) Короче, упс. Расчлененка, девочка с косичками, перепачканная кровью, теперь сирота. Сказочке конец.  
Гоку: (рыдает)  
Санзо: (возмущенно) Ну надо же было так ребенка обидеть! Как мне теперь его успокаивать, а?!  
Годжо и Хаккай: (в один голос, льстиво) Наш Санзо таакой добрый!  
Санзо: (скромно) Между прочим, да.  
Хаккай: (тихо) Он что, поверил?  
Годжо: (тихо) Вот идиот…  
Санзо: (ласково) Гоку, ты меня слышишь? Не плачь…  
Гоку: (рыдает)  
Санзо: (размахивается и прицельно бьет его по голове веером)  
Санзо: (ласково) Гоку, не плачь…  
Гоку: (рыдает)  
Санзо: (размахивается и прицельно бьет его по голове веером)  
Санзо: (ласково) Гоку, не плачь…  
Гоку: (рыдает)  
Санзо: (размахивается и прицельно бьет его по голове веером)  
  
Канзеон: (зевает) Его что, заклинило, а?  
  
Коробок травы №2  
  
(все молчат, задумавшись, и мрачно пьют алкоголесодержащие напитки)  
(Когайджи-тачи свалили за вином, потому что Когайджи-сама не пьет пиво, а единственную бутылку вина выпил Хаккай)  
(Гоку, забившись в угол, лечит нервы валерьянкой и приходит в себя)  
  
Нии Джени: Даа, весело у вас тут.  
Нии Джени: (оглядывается по сторонам) Кстати, а мы Хейзела потеряли.  
Ками-сама: Да вот он, к Санзо незаметно подкрадывается.  
Нии Джени: Все это время?  
Ками-сама: (пожимает плечами) Тормоз гайдзинский.  
Хейзел: (выглядывает из-за стула, на котором сидит Хаккай) А ты беспонтовый мазохист!  
Хейзел: (прячется)  
Нии Джени: (вздыхает) Хейзел, вылезай. Санзо сидит на другой стороне стола.  
Хейзел: (восторженно) Санзо-хааан!  
Санзо: Пойду, прогуляюсь. Душно здесь.  
Хейзел: Я с вами, Санзо-хан!  
Канзеон: А ну стоять, куда пошли. Заявка №6.  **Любовный треугольник Хазель/Санзо/Годжо…**  
Хаккай: Эй, Годжо, проснись.  
Годжо: (просыпаясь, подскакивает на стуле) А? Что? Где?   
Хаккай: У вас любовный треугольник.  
Годжо: (закуривает) У кого?  
Хаккай: (ехидно) У тебя и блондинок.  
Санзо: (сквозь зубы) Сскотина…   
Хаккай: (ласково) И я имел в виду не цвет волос…  
Годжо: Что, они оба от меня без ума?  
Канзеон:  **…в котором Санзо не понимает, чего от него хотят…**  
Хаккай: (понимающе) Хочет, чтобы его поуговаривали, знаем-знаем…  
Санзо: (злобно) Ты сегодня заткнешься?  
Годжо: А где здесь треугольник? Сан-чан у нас верный, правда?  
Хейзел: Санзо-хан, эти екаи что, считают вас своей собственностью?  
Санзо: Дилемма, чёрт побери. Так тяжело выбирать между двумя мудаками…  
  
Канзеон: (кивает)  **…а Хазель и Годжо оба привыкли получать свое и не хотят уступать.**  
Хейзел: (в сиянии ультимативного довода) Вы забыли, кто убил вашего учителя, Санзо-хан? Может, это и были…  
Ками-сама: (осторожно тянет Хейзела за рукав)  
Ками-сама: (шепчет) Эй, ты передёргиваешь…  
Годжо: (возмущенно) Да ты сам екай!  
Хейзел: А ты докажи!  
Годжо: И докажу!  
Хейзел: Убери руки, тварь!  
Годжо: Хаккай, ты мне друг или куда?  
Хаккай: (с легким любопытством наблюдает, как Годжо сдирает с Хейзела одежду)  
Хаккай: Пожалуй… А что ты делаешь?  
Годжо: Нужно найти у этой сволочи лимитер!  
Хаккай: А что, можно. Вдумчиво поискать. Разнообразить себе жизнь. Только давай в другой комнате.  
Годжо: Ну давай, бери его за ноги и поволокли…   
Хейзел: Гаааад!  
Хаккай: (умиленно) Гата своего зовёт… Да вы не беспокойтесь, Хейзел-сан, мы сами как-нибудь справимся…  
  
Санзо: (задумчиво смотрит на Годжо и Хаккая, вытаскивающих воющего Хейзела из комнаты)  
Санзо: Вот чувствую, что меня где-то наебали, а где – понять не могу…  
  
Канзеон: (слегка обалдев) … **Ганлок, дорога…**  Я так понимаю, следующую заявку… хм-хм, на время отодвигаем… Что у нас тут… Как-то неразборчиво…  
Нии Джени: (подходит к Канзеон, вытаскивает из ее рук распечатку)  
Нии Джени: Давайте, я разберу.  
Нии Джени: (углубляется в чтение, начинает тихо угорать)  
Канзеон: (раздраженно) Вот именно поэтому, дорогой Укоку, у вас жизнь и не складывается.   
Нии Джени: (смотрит на неё, потом переводит взгляд на Гоку, трогательно дремлющего в углу в обнимку с Хакурю и пустым пузырьком валерьянки, делает серьезное лицо)  
Нии Джени: И почему же?  
Канзеон: Потому что вы не понимаете намеков. Быть вам в следующей инкарнации девочкой по имени Харухи, однозначно. Читайте уже.   
Нии Джени: Заявка №8.  **Сейтен Тайсей/Канзеон Босацу.**  
Санзо: (начинает ржать, как ненормальный)  
Санзо: Эй, вы, двое! Бросайте Хейзела, идите сюда! Обезьяна, хватит спать! Подъем!  
Гоку: Санзо, я хочу рамен…  
Санзо: Это иллюзия.  
Гоку: Вот всегда так, бллин…  
Годжо: (высовываясь из полуоткрытой двери) Ты не представляешь, где у него был лимитер!  
Хаккай: (открывая дверь, проходит мимо Годжо) Он еще и не знал, что это лимитер, святая простота! Что случилось-то?  
Санзо: Господин Нии Джени, не будете ли вы столь…  
Нии Джени: Буду.  
Нии Джени: (торжественно) Заявка №8.  **Сейтен Тайсей/Канзеон Босацу.**  
Хаккай и Годжо: (начинают ржать, как ненормальные)  
Нии Джени: (делает театральную паузу)  
Нии Джени:  **Уже кинк, если принимать во внимание природу Всемилостивейшей.**  
Хейзел: (мрачно заползая в комнату и опасливо косясь на Годжо и Хаккая)  
Хейзел: А что у нее с природой не так, Укоку-сама?  
Канзеон: (ехидно скалясь, жестом пьяной стриптизерки на пенсии начинает медленно задирать подол платья)  
Нии Джени: (обыденно) Да, в общем-то, как и у всех нас. Член.  
Хейзел: (разочарованно) Аа… Я-то думал.  
Гоку: (кладёт Хакурю в кошачью корзинку, туда же кладёт пузырек от валерьянки, задумчиво смотрит на Канзеон)  
Гоку: (в сторону) Не только член, между прочим…  
  
(Санзо-икко в глубокой капле, в народе называемой «ахуй»)  
  
Нии Джени: (с легким удивлением)  **СТ в ипостаси "Великий мудрец", а не дитя, жаждущее разрушения, сиречь многое знает и многое умеет…**  
Годжо: Что такое СТ?  
Санзо: (рассеянно) Сяньцзу Тан? Савелий Тартаковер?  
Хаккай: Сан-Томе. Остров такой.  
Годжо: Остров в ипостаси «Великий Мудрец»?  
Гоку: (язвительно) Вот как только дошло дело до тупой обезьяны, все тут же забыли японские слова…  
Санзо: (задумчиво) Японские? Саске, теме..?  
Гоку: (уныло) Сейтен Тайсей.   
Все, в один голос, радостно: Ааа, точно!!!  
Гоку: (индифферентно) Канзеон-сама, а Канзеон-сама…  
Канзеон: Ну что тебе.  
Гоку: Знаешь, я себе иногда напоминаю Штирлица.  
Канзеон: (заинтересованно) Эт каким местом?  
Гоку: (надрывно) Очень хочется на родину! Достали козлы! Я харизматичный и сексуальный мужчина! Меня здесь не ценят! Мне натирает лимитер! Я Великий Мудрец! Я не комедийный персонаж, Гю-М-О подери!!!  
Канзеон: (растерянно) Слышь, Штирлиц, ты это. Успокойся. Тебе бы в отпуск, по-хорошему.  
Гоку: (мгновенно успокаивается, деловито) А выбьешь?  
Канзеон: Не вопрос. Через пару лет.  
Гоку: Как обычно, у тебя?  
Канзеон: И с разнообразнейшими девиациями. Запасай виагру бочками.  
Санзо-икко: (слушают весь этот диалог с офигевшими рожами)  
  
  
Нии Джени: (деликатно откашливается)  **Если в процессе они будут обмениваться ехидными комментариями или травить друг другу байки, вообще отлично.**  
Канзеон: В общем, это. Держись там.  
Гоку: Окей… Тетенька.  
Канзеон: Иди ты. Кстати, крибле-крабле-обливиэйт!  
  
(вспыхивает яркий свет)  
  
Нии Джени: … **Не стеб, можно юмор.**  О чём это я?  
Канзеон: (отбирает у него распечатки)  
Канзеон: Я же говорила, неразборчиво написано. То есть напечатано. Короче. Вернемся к заявке №7. **Нии Джиени/Хейзел Гросс.**  
  
Нии Джени: Помню-помню… Это было весело.  
Хейзел: Это кому как.  
Канзеон: (с легким упреком)  **Без стеба, нежелателен юмор. Возможно насилие, рейпинг. Ситуация на усмотрение автора.**  
Нии Джени: Ааа, вот оно что… В общем, рассказываю, как дело было. Когда Хейзел был маленьким, он увлекался рэпом.  
Хейзел: (усиленно делает вид, что ему все по барабану)  
Хейзел: (с достоинством) Да, и мне нравился Эминем.  
Нии Джени: Ну, я и решил над ним приколоться. Прихожу как-то раз и спрашиваю: «Ну че, Хейзел, рэйпинг или насилие?»  
Хейзел: (холодно) Укоку-сама, а вы уверены, что вы не екай?  
Нии Джени: (весело) У меня даже лимитера нет.  
Хейзел: Вы бы хорошо смотрелись в качестве трупа.  
Нии Джени: Думаю, да. Так вот, этот дурачок мне отвечает: «Рэйпинг, Укоку-сама! Я всю жизнь об этом мечтал!» Я и исполнил его мечту. И что вы думаете?  
Хейзел: (молча бесится)  
Канзеон: (с интересом) Удивительный вы все-таки человек, Укоку.   
Нии Джени: (с интересом) В смысле?  
Канзеон: Удивительно, как вас в еще колыбельке не придушили.  
Нии Джени: Я их опередил, уважаемая. Но вернемся к Хейзелу. Мелкий придурок внезапно начинает орать: «Аббат Филберт! Помогите! Насилуют!», и тут оказывается, что он думал, что рэйпинг – это когда рэп читают. Он надеялся, что я его рэп читать научу, представляете?!  
Санзо-икко: (икают от смеха, говорить не в силах)  
Нии Джени: (бодро) Короче, пострадал из-за своего скудного словарного запаса.  
Канзеон: (с нездоровым любопытством) А что аббат Филберт?  
Нии Джени: (весело) А что аббат Филберт? Он сам меня попросил отучить Хейзела от рэпа. Сказал, меня пугает его увлечение этой жестокой музыкой. Чую, не приведет это к добру. Я и отучил.  
Гоку: (с нездоровым любопытством) Так что такое рэйпинг?  
Нии Джени: Да то же насилие.  
Хейзел: (в ужасе) Как?!! Значит, то, что вы мне сказали… что это необходимо, чтобы научиться читать рэп… И что это нужно повторить восемь раз, и тогда я стану настоящим рэппером, это… неправда?!!  
Нии Джени: (в культурном шоке, но вида почти не подает) Черт, я не знаю, как ответить на этот вопрос…  
Хейзел: (в истерике) Вы отобрали у меня Эминема!!! Вы воспользовались моей…  
Годжо: (тихо)…тупостью?  
Хаккай: (тихо) …доступностью.  
Нии Джени: (твердо) Хейзел, это был педагогический метод.  
Хейзел: (в истерике) Я не желаю иметь с вами ничего общего!!!  
Хейзел: (убегает)  
  
Канзеон: А что, хороший флэшбэк получится…  
Санзо: Удивительную вещь я замечаю.  
Нии Джени: Прелесть, он говорит совсем как магистр Йода!  
Санзо: (агрессивно) А Матен под сраку?  
Нии Джени: Милый юноша, вы идеальный продукт производства Комъе. Штучная работа, я бы сказал.  
Хаккай: (в сторону) А хорошо он его подколол.  
Санзо: (гордо) Да, я такой!  
Годжо: (зевает) Скучно. Так что за вещь?  
Санзо: Ками-сама, потом Хейзел… Слышь, а Хомура, случайно, не имеет к тебе отношения?  
Нии Джени: Неа. Он не блондин.  
Хейзел: (голос из-за двери) Пойду, перекрашусь под Хомуру…  
Нии Джени: Я тебе пойду! Я тебе перекрашусь!  
Канзеон: Так как наши приглашенные звезды, по-видимому, застряли в очереди… Заявка №10. **Йокаи/маленький Санзо.**  
Санзо: (возмущенно) Все было наоборот!  
Канзеон: У меня, конечно, есть идея, но я готова тебя выслушать, дорогой Конзен.  **Без стеба, можно немного юмора и иронии.**  
Санзо: (возмущенно) Это я их убил, съел, а потом трахнул!  
Хаккай: Ты не перепутал последовательность?  
Годжо: Скорее, мечты и суровую реальность.  
Санзо: (язвительно) Печень екая добавляет 100 единиц экспы, учтите, господа 200 Единиц Экспы.  
Санзо: (злобно смотрит в сторону Годжо и Хаккая)  
Гоку: (уныло) Я живу с каннибалом…  
Канзеон: В общем, понятно все с вами. Тогда предлагаю сказку про Белоснежку.  
Нии Джени: Злые монахи выгоняют маленького Санзо из монастыря, на съедение екаям, но перед этим он успевает спереть сутру, веер и смит-энд-вессон.  
Канзеон: Вроде того. Дело было в том, что они завидовали его…  
Годжо: ...волосам.  
Хаккай: У него их было больше, чем у всех монахов, вместе взятых.  
Канзеон: (одобрительно) Ну-ну.  **"Иногда количество преобладает над качеством".**  
Санзо: (деланно-небрежно) Красоте, уму и силе они завидовали.  
Канзеон: (напевно) В лесу наша несчастная сиротка встретила семерых екаев, и, принудив их к сожительству, прописалась в их холостяцкое логово. Там она заставляла их кормить, поить и ублажать себя всячески, угрожая им сутрой, веером и смитом-энд-вессоном.  
Хаккай: (в сторону) Какая знакомая картина…  
Санзо: (злобно) Я все слышу.  
Годжо: (воодушевленно) Измученные капризной и агрессивной сироткой, екаи решили скинуться на киллера.  
Санзо: (злобно) Вы оба трупы.  
Хаккай: Кстати, хорошая идея, Годжо. Киллер – старый тануки-алкоголик с неблагозвучным именем Джикаку обещал ликвидировать цель в тот же день, когда деньги поступят на его банковский счет.  
Канзеон: (возбужденно) Эй, держите Белоснежку!   
  
(дверь открывается, в комнату заваливают Когайджи-тачи, приятно позвякивая авоськой с белым полусухим)  
  
Канзеон: Ага, вот и вы! Держите Белоснежку!  
Когайджи-тачи: (как-то сразу понимают, о ком идет речь и с разбега прыгают на Санзо)  
Санзо: (матерится, барахтаясь под кучей-малой и пытается нащупать по звону белое полусухое)  
  
Канзеон: Екаи выпотрошили все свои немногочисленные заначки, ускользнувшие от хищного взгляда алчной сиротки, и в тот же день тануки-алкоголик пришел убивать Белоснежку.  
Годжо: Утром, как обычно, блондинистое чудовище тусовалось на лесной дороге, стреляя сигареты у прохожих, а если прохожие ей отказывали, то и самих прохожих. Но хитрожопый Джикаку…  
Санзо: (злобно и бессильно, из-под Когайджи-тачи) Мать вашу! Мать вашу! Мать вашу!  
Хаккай: …не сопротивляясь массированному обстрелу, отдал сиротке всю пачку. Это были отравленные сигареты, выкурив которые, сиротка не могла больше курить нормальные сигареты.  
Канзеон: От абстененции она впала в кому. Екаи были счастливы и устроили холостяцкую вечеринку. Потом появился прекрасный принц и своим волшебным поцелуем Любви и Милосердия возвратил Белоснежке способность курить и желание жить.  
Санзо: (свирепо, но приглушенно) Какой еще в жопу принц!  
Канзеон: (скромно) Это я.   
Все: Ха-ха-ха!  
Канзеон: Ладно, поехали дальше. Заявка №9.  **Когайджи/Лирин, Когайджи/Расецу.**  
Когайджи: (нервно) Как-то мы не вовремя вернулись…   
Санзо: (вылезает из-под кучи Когайджи-тачи)  
Санзо: Я хочу реванша!  
Канзеон: Вперед, детка.  **Для рыженькой не существует никого, кроме брата…**    
Санзо: (мстительно) Сейчас что-нибудь придумаю!  
Докугакуджи: (печально) А нечего тут придумывать. Эта заявка неосуществима.  
Лирин: (печально) Для братика в этом смысле не существует никого, кроме братика.  
Канзеон: Неужели?  **…а он смотрит только на маму.**    
Когайджи: Она похожа на меня, как две капли воды.  
Санзо: Да ладно. Мне показалось, что она похожа на Джорджа Вашингтона.  
Яонэ: Дело в том, что у нас не очень хорошие скульпторы. Тут недавно была экскурсия японских туристов, и они отметили поразительное сходство Расецу-сама и Аллена Уолкера.  
Санзо: О… Как все сложно…  
Когайджи: (упрямо) Повторяю, она похожа на меня, как две капли воды.  
Канзеон: (напевает себе под нос) Хочу иметь детей Я только от себя…  
Когайджи: (с достоинством) В идеале – да.   
Докугакуджи: Мой принц, это невозможно!  
Нии Джени: Почему же, возможно.  
Когайджи: (заинтересованно) Правда?  
Нии Джени: (в предвкушении потирая руки) Правда-правда!  
Гоку: (разочарованно) Так что, ты хотел воскресить маму только для того, чтобы…  
Когайджи: (воодушевленно) Я увидел более легкий путь! Да, доктор?  
Нии Джени: (воодушевленно) Конечно!  
Санзо-икко: (скептически) Ну-ну…  
Лирин: (жалобно) Бред какой-то…  
Канзеон: Все правильно.  **Желательно побольше психоделики и эротических снов.**  
Канзеон: Эротические сны…  
Когайджи: …это когда я себе снюсь.  
Санзо: Это диагноз.  
  
Коробок травы №3.  
  
(Нии Джени увлеченно пересказывает Когайджи книжку «клонирование для чайников», Когайджи мало что понимает, но счастлив)  
(Санзо-икко дремлют)  
(Лирин пытается незаметно подкрасться к Нии Джени с целью воткнуть ему в спину топор)  
  
Канзеон: Поздно уже. Еще немного, и спать. Давайте, работаем, работаем, трутни. Заявка №11. **Хаккай/Яоне.**  
Хаккай: (просыпается, возмущенно) Что, опять я? И с кем на этот раз?  
Яонэ: (застенчиво) Со мной, Хаккай-сан.  
Хаккай: (пристально смотрит на Яонэ, а потом улыбается ей и подмигивает)  
Хаккай: Ну что, Яонэ-сан, мебельный магазин?  
Яонэ: Это выход.  
Канзеон: (подозрительно)  **Нежно и красиво. Постель обязательна.**  
Хаккай: О, конечно, конечно. Как-то раз я пошел в мебельный магазин. Мне нужно было купить матрац для кровати. Он должен был быть удобным, мягким, нежным, ну, и красивым, разумеется. Как мы все прекрасно знаем, чтобы выбрать себе удобный матрац, на нем надо поваляться.  
  
(при слове «поваляться» Санзо-икко резко просыпаются.)  
  
Годжо: А, это когда тебе захотелось противоестественных отношений?  
Канзеон: (с нездоровым интересом) А что, у вас в Санзо-икко считаются противоестественными отношения с женщиной?  
Санзо: Нет, отношения с матрасом.  
Канзеон: (внимательно и оценивающе смотрит на Хаккая)  
  
Хаккай: (натянуто) Ха-ха, с матрасом, надо же такое придумать.  
Хаккай: (обращаясь к Канзеон) Они просто завидуют моей популярности у женской аудитории.  
Годжо: (ехидно) Ага, наш Хаккай такой популярный, такой популярный, с него даже рисовали Гарри Поттера.  
Хаккай: (игнорирует инсинуации напрочь)  
Хаккай: А так, как матрац мне нужен был большой, на нас четверых…  
Нии Джени: (издевательски-восхищенно) Какие теплые отношения, надо же…  
Хаккай: (пожимает плечами) Фансервис.  
Хаккай: …то я подозвал девушку-продавца и разъяснил ей свою проблему. Она быстро вникла в ситуацию, подозвала двух своих подружек и мы вчетвером…  
Канзеон: Как вчетвером?!  **Можно любовь, можно просто приятное времяпровождение для ОБОИХ!**  
Хаккай: Да не важно это все. Где двое, там и четверо…  
Канзеон: (еще более внимательно и оценивающе, с легким восхищением разглядывает Хаккая)  
Яонэ: (возмущенно) Это была разведывательная миссия, между прочим!  
Хаккай: Ну да, в процессе мы разговорились, девочки принесли кофе, печенюшки… В общем, времяпровождение было, безусловно, приятным.  
Когайджи: (подозрительно смотрит на Яонэ)  
Яонэ: Я ничего такого не говорила!  
Гоку: (себе под нос) Так вот откуда Санзо узнал про меня и Когайджи… Это же Хаккай меня ему заложил…  
Хаккай: Очень мило побеседовали, одним словом.  
Когайджи: Разведывательная миссия, ну-ну… Спасибо, Яонэ.  
Канзеон: А что матрац?  
Санзо: Да он кредитку в джипе забыл.  
  
Канзеон: Кстати, о джипе. Заявка №12,  **Санзо/Хаккай, секс в джипе.**    
Годжо: Ну что, обезьяна, расскажем, как дело было?  
Гоку: (весь под впечатлением от предательского поведения Хаккая, мстительно)  
Гоку: Как-то раз Санзо решил подзаработать. Он вообще знаете, какой жадный? Вечно на моей еде экономит.  
Годжо: Ага, Санзо жадный, а Хаккай рассудительный. Вместе они составляют продуманный и алчный дуэт.  
Санзо: (холодно) Я, между прочим, единственный кормилец в семье.  
Годжо: Ага, и вот этот кормилец решил открыть бордель, потому что какой-то злой шутник ему сказал, что бордель – это не бизнес, а Клондайк. А Хаккай, который давно уже похотливо поглядывал на Санзо…  
Хаккай: (преувеличенно-ласково) Не похотливо, а дружелюбно, Годжо.  
Годжо: Окей, который давно уже дружелюбно поглядывал на Санзо, решил, что это хороший предлог подружиться с ним поближе в дружелюбной обстановке борделя.  
Хаккай: (в сторону) Страшное дело ревность…  
Гоку: В общем, они набрали девчонок, сняли помещение, а тут аренду подняли. Как Санзо бесился! Ужас!  
Годжо: Изобретательный Хаккай тут же вспомнил про Хакурю и подкупил его бензином.  
Канзеон: (с интересом) А что, Главнокомандующий у нас теперь бензином питается?  
Хаккай: (скорбно) Он его нюхает.  
Годжо: В общем, два этих живодера накачали бедное животное бензином, они думали, что ста пятидесяти литров ему хватит, чтобы подрасти.  
Гоку: Кстати, тут они оказались правы. Хакурю раздуло, и он резко стал двенадцатиместным.  
Канзеон: И правда, живодеры. Двенадцатиместный Главнокомандующий…  
Годжо: А потом они начали зазывать клиентуру. Так сказать, наша живая вывеска в действии.  
Канзеон: И как клиентура?  
Годжо: Сначала пугались, конечно. А потом, когда узнавали, что трахать их никто не будет, и вообще, в этом борделе на колесах работают только девки, даже соглашались платить деньги.  
Канзеон: Ну что, Санзо, поздравляю, вы перешли на самоокупаемость.  
Санзо: (мрачно) Перешли бы, если бы не эта скотина.  
Канзеон:  **Хакурю ревнует и пытается мешать процессу**?  
Гоку: Нет, дело было не в этом. Санзо, конечно же, купил самый дешевый бензин, и у бедняжки Хакурю банально случилось несварение желудка.  
Годжо: Да вы представьте, у вас несварение желудка, а в это время на вас кто-то увлеченно совокупляется. Несчастное животное терпело, сколько могло, а потом начало катапультировать из себя парочки.  
Канзеон: (от души смеется)  
Годжо: На пятом клиенте, кстати, выглядело это красиво, девка на клиенте в полете была похожа на ведьму на метле, Санзо решил, что предоплата должна быть стопроцентной и ниипет. Но Хакурю, наш сообразительный транспорт, к этому моменту нашел корень зла. Шестой ушла в полет наша живая вывеска.  
Гоку: (восхищенно) Они так летели!  
Годжо: А все решили, что Хакурю приревновал Хаккая к Санзо, вот так.  
Санзо, Хаккай, в один голос: Ну, вы и твари, комрады!  
  
Канзеон: Я восхищена вашей изобретательностью, ребята!  
Канзеон: А тут вот тоже изобретательно.  
Канзеон: (смотрит в распечатки) Заявка №13.  **Гоку/Хаккай.**  
Хаккай: Чего-то я чувствую себя немножечко Анжеликой…  
Канзеон:  **Заботливого учителя, скажем так, беспокоит, что Гоку, физически развитый парень…**  
Хаккай: (язвительно) Меня очень беспокоит, что наш Гоку – физически развитый парень. Я, можно сказать, мечтаю, чтобы он был девочкой-дистрофиком.  
Канзеон: (невозмутимо)  **…интересуется только едой и монахом, и он решает устроить Гоку урок сексуального просвещения…**  
Хаккай: (язвительно) Гоку, а знаешь, как это происходит у птичек и бабочек?  
Гоку: (насмешливо) Ну ты, Хаккай, извращенец. Я не интересуюсь птичками и бабочками. Я интересуюсь только едой и монахом. Ну, еще вами, потому что, как кто-то недавно правильно сказал, где двое, там и четверо.  
Хаккай: Видите, какой просвещенный? А вот читать он не умеет…  
Гоку: Умею. Я Великий Мудрец, или куда?  
Все, в один голос: Или куда.  
Гоку: (невозмутимо) Особенно люблю Кундеру и Павича.  
Канзеон: Да я помню, мне-то ты что рассказываешь. Тем не менее,  **он решает устроить Гоку урок сексуального просвещения (не ожидая, кстати, что урок приведет к... вот такому. Ах эти любознательные дети, все им дай на практике попробовать).**  
Гоку: (жизнерадостно) Хаккай, а эту штуку куда вставлять?  
Хаккай: (уже пофигу все) В дупло, Гоку, в дупло. К пчелам.  
Канзеон:  **Учительские замашки, указка и Гоку, старательно записывающий лекцию в блокнотик, приветствуются всячески.**  
Гоку: (настойчиво) Сенсееей, вы лежите на моем блокнотике, подвиньтесь, пожалуйста!  
Хаккай: (в сторону) Скотина растет редкостная…  
Гоку: Сенсееей, какая у вас указка… Телескопическая…  
Хаккай: (индифферентно) Все понял? Отлично, иди, практикуйся на обезьянах.  
Гоку: (нахально) Нетушки, сенсей, отмаз не катит. Обезьянами я тоже не интересуюсь.  
Канзеон: (серьезно)  **Не стеб, можно мягкий юмор.**  
Хаккай: (злобно) Закончим наш урок просмотром Паталлиро Саюки.  
Канзеон: (оживленно) Чур, я Банко!  
Хаккай: (меланхолично) Хороший ты парень, Гоку. Но как же я тебя иногда люблю…  
Канзеон: Кстати, о любви у нас заявка №14.  **Санзо-икко. Все любят Гоку. Очень сильно любят и продолжительно. Желательно несколько ночей подряд. Насилие над ним, причём много. Рейтинг высокий.**  
Санзо: (делает постное лицо) Команда начала подозревать, что Гоку – гей и встречается с Когайджи…  
Гоку: Начала подозревать, как же. Если бы вот она…  
Гоку: (тыкает пальцем в смущенную Яонэ)  
Гоку: …не растрепала Хаккаю, а вот он…  
Гоку: (тыкает пальцем в невозмутимого Хаккая)  
Гоку: …не растрепал дальше, трое извращенцев спали бы себе спокойно.  
Хаккай: (ханжески) …и они, испытывая отвращение к геям, решили доказать ему, что быть геем плохо и неприятно.  
Канзеон: (восхищенно) А что, метод!  
Нии Джени: (не просыпаясь) Знакомый метод…  
Годжо: (сочувственно смотрит на Гоку)  
Годжо: А что, если я не хочу его любить несколько ночей подряд?  
Санзо: (агрессивно) В смысле – не хочешь.  
Годжо: А что, если я его вообще любить не хочу? Ну, он не в моем вкусе, к примеру.  
Хаккай: (возмущенно) Ты что, хочешь, чтобы наш Гоку остался геем навсегда?! А потом он запоет, или начнет шить одежду, а потом он отрежет себе ухо, а потом он заболеет СПИДом и умрет! Прояви милосердие, Годжо!  
Годжо: (нерешительно) Ну, если только из милосердия…  
Санзо: И сострадания.  
Хаккай: Чтобы он никогда не стал геем.  
Санзо: Потому что мы их ненавидим.  
Хаккай: Всей душой.  
Годжо: А ну иди сюда, испорченная обезьяна!  
Хаккай: Аминь.  
Гоку: (в ужасе) Снимите с меня лимитер, кто-нибудь…  
Канзеон: (весело) Эй, эй, не здесь! Или здесь, но без Хаккая и Годжо. Потому что у нас заявка №15, и потом мы дружно идем спать!  **Хаккай/Годжо. Не то, чтобы добровольно, но и без особого насилия. Крайне офигевший Годжо и полностью отдающий себе отчет в собственных действиях Хаккай. Пусть сначала он будет в лимитерах, но в процессе их желательно снять.**  
Годжо: (крайне офигевший) Я не хочу его без лимитеров! Я его без лимитеров боюсь!  
Хаккай: (крайне офигевший) Я, между прочим, без лимитеров тоже его не хочу. Ну, разве что убить, а потом еще раз убить.  
Канзеон: И, тем не менее, вам придется. Я даже придумала, как это будет.  
Хаккай: (обреченно) Годжо, друг, если что, это все она. Когда станешь мстительным духом, приходи к ней, а ко мне не приходи.  
Годжо: (оптимист по натуре) А потом идем спать!  
  
Канзеон: В процессе любовной игры изобретательный Годжо снял с Хаккая лимитеры, а тот забылся и распустил все свои веточки.  
Хаккай: (обиженно) Веточки? Я что, дерево?  
Годжо: Не обижайся, но в некоторых вопросах – да.  
Канзеон: После этого Хаккай трое суток распутывал своего партнера, которого примотало к вентилятору на потолке.  
Годжо: Ффух, пронесло…  
Канзеон: Дело было летом, в августе. Веточек… прости, Хаккай, лиан, было столько, что климат в комнате быстро стал субтропическим, жарким и влажным. Хаккаю было очень душно, но он сражался с лианами, как лев, потому что очень хотел закончить начатое.  
Годжо: (бодро) Хаккай, плюнь ты на эти веточки, мне и на вентиляторе хорошо!  
Хаккай: (воодушевленно) Я, с мачете, в сомбреро, весь такой мачо…  
Годжо: (ехидно) …танцую качучу.  
Канзеон: Годжо терпеливо ждал спасения, но боялся, что Хаккай запарится разматывать веточки и включит вентилятор.  
Годжо: (радостно) Это были тентакли, стопудово! А Хаккай на самом деле был октоподусом.  
Хаккай: Годжо, не думал, что ты знаешь такие слова…  
Годжо: (смеется) А что, прикольно! Хаккай, отрывающий собственные тентакли!  
Хаккай: (не смеется) Лианы. Я все-таки не октоподус.  
Канзеон: (пытается не смеяться) Лианы – это слишком громкое слово. Веточки.  
Хаккай: (философски) Наверное, это тоже искупление…  
Канзеон: В общем, потом пришел Гоку, снял лимитер, надел лимитеры на Хаккая, потом пришел Санзо, надел лимитер на Гоку, веточки исчезли, Годжо упал с вентилятора и сломал себе ногу.  
Годжо: Надо же, а конец оказался хорошим… Не ожидал.

Коробок травы №4  
  
Канзеон: (жизнерадостно) Ну что, раз все придурки готовы, начнем!  
Санзо: (мрачно) Она даже уже не спрашивает, да…  
Канзеон: (делает энергичные пассы руками а-ля пьяный экстрасенс)  
(резко становится темно)  
(действие волшебным образом переносится в старый темный кинотеатр)  
(в темноте появляется две белых надписи. Та, которая, сверху – крупно: «Приханыренное. История Укоку. Начало», а та, которая снизу – мелко: «Крик Торжествующей Вороны»!)  
Знакомый женский голос: (торжественно и мрачно, в темноте) Крик Торжествующей Вороны!  
Годжо: (нагло) Слышь, мудапоп! Кинь зажигалку, по-браццки!  
Санзо: (агрессивно) Слышь, мудакаппа! А ногой под сраку?!  
Годжо: (мирно) Вот ты где… А то что-то я тебя в темноте сразу не нащупал. Подумал, может ты под кресло закатился и потерялся.  
Санзо: (молча бесится)  
Рассказчик: (деликатно) гха-гха…  
(откуда-то с задних рядов слышен звонок мобильника, потом еще один)  
Рассказчик: (громко) гха-кха-кха!  
Голос с задних рядов: …да, солнышко, я сегодня задержусь на работе. Тоже тебя целую и страшно соскучилась!  
Рассказчик: (сам себе) Задолбали… Убить их всех, что ли?   
Знакомый женский голос: Забей. Поехали. Заявка № 16,  **Укоку/Коме, насилие. У Коме татуировка на спине (м.б. вороний силуэт), на нее у Укоку фетиш.  
Желательно использование сутры, например, связывание ею или использование ее как кляпа.  
Ангст, дарк.**  
Хаккай: (удивленно, тоже сам себе) Какой знакомый голос… Точнее, голоса…  
Хаккай: (поднимается с кресла и безуспешно пытается призвать зрителей к тишине, потом расхерачивает фаерболом зрительные ряды № 9, 10, 11 и полдвенадцатого. Наступает гробовая тишина, с задних рядов начинает тянуть свежим дерьмецом)  
Хаккай: (вежливо, Рассказчику) Извините. Продолжайте. Пожалуйста.  
Расказчик: Эта история про одного Санзо Хоши… Про самого молодого Санзо Хоши, но зато самого гениального, самого красивого и самого… Ой. Помидорка прилетела. Крольчуля, хочешь помидорку? Я тоже нет. Давай кинем ее обратно.  
(свист, хлюпающий удар и матерный вопль)  
Гоку: (жалобно) Сааанзо, зачем ты выбросил мою помидорку…  
Рассказчик: И самого меткого. Он был еще совсем юнцом, когда его учитель, маньяк-культурист с косматой бородой, посадивший свои почки запрещенными, но вкусными медикаментами, отдал его на воспитание гламурному извращенцу-педофилу. К счастью, наш прекрасный герой был слишком взрослым, чтобы сразу же привлечь внимание энергичного, но подслеповатого хентайщика.  
Женский голос из зала: (надрывно) Но почему? Почему его отдали такому монстру?  
Рассказчик: Ээ… ну… так решил учитель. Перед тем, как я… гхм… как наш герой его грохнул.  
Мужской голос из зала: (заинтересованно) Вы, случаем, не в Слизерине учились?  
Рассказчик: (рассеянно) На тот момент – в монастыре Дзенно… Кстати, я-то тут при чем? Но вернемся к нашей истории. Мальчика звали…   
Ехидный голос из зала: …Панси Паркинсон.  
Рассказчик: Задрали, бллин, тупые магглы. Авада Ке…  
(наступает тишина, слышно, как жужжит муха, испуганно удаляясь в сторону испуганных задних рядов)  
Рассказчик: Спасибо всем. Мальчика звали Кэнъю, и мы остановились на том, что…  
Хаккай: (теряет терпение) …он замочил культуриста, а тот за это отдал его педофилу на воспитание. Что было дальше?  
Рассказчик: (задумчиво) Это вы тут недавно фаерболами швырялись?  
Хаккай: Да, а что?  
Рассказчик: (восхищенно) Школа потеряла в вашем лице великого педагога!  
Хаккай: (раздраженно, это его больное место) Так ей и надо. Не стоит экономить на великих.  
Рассказчик: Да, да, ужасно интересно, конечно… Ничего, если я продолжу, Гоно-сан?  
Хаккай: Я вас умоляю. Продолжайте. Укоку-сан.  
Рассказчик: Мы остановились на том, что гламурный хентайщик быстро разглядел, какое сокровище находится прямо перед его носом, и, даже не дозакопав косматого, резко начал клеить нашего маленького героя. Но наш юный гений не купился на его татуированную спину и прочие мужские достоинства, и придумал хитрый план спасения своей невинности…  
Ехидный голос из зала: (тихо, в раздумьи) …да ну, неужели Гермиона Грейнджер..?  
Рассказчик: (ускоряется) …короче, он напоил старого похотливого извращенца сакэ с маринованным дайконом и, недвусмысленно-порочно улыбаясь, наобещал извратов, привязав его к дереву двумя сутрами. Так как в этот момент наш умница рассказывал ему на ушко о своих эротических фантазиях и планах на вечер, извращенец давился слюной и даже не думал сопротивляться.  
Хаккай: (заинтересованно) Какой наивный извращенец, надо же…  
Санзо: Эй, каппа, не так быстро!  
Годжо: Бллин, то быстрее, то не так быстро…  
Санзо: Заткнись и продолжай.  
Гоку: Я есть хочу…   
Гоку: (уныло) Но тут, по ходу, всем не до меня…  
Рассказчик: Крепко примотав и для верности прискотчевав злодея, Кэнъю аккуратно вытащил из его одежды третью сутру, а потом развернулся и ушел в дарк с мерзким хихиканьем, переходящим в заливистое карканье. Обломанный извращенец впал в ангст, и после этого случая назвал нашего героя «А ну, стоять, %*(??)*(?5%:??** ты Ворона, то бишь Укоку!!! Верни сюда мою «;;%%*()*_ сутру и свою %:%?)(*(! задницу!!!». Сокращенно – Укоку, Укоку Санзо Хоши. Сказочке конец.  
Годжо: А что, уже конец?  
Санзо: Тебя это не касается. Заткнись и продолжай.  
Хаккай: Кстати, Гоку, бери блокнотик, будешь попутно записывать. Вы, двое, развернитесь, ребенку плохо видно.  
Гоку: (обреченно) Я хочу есть…  
Рассказчик: (вздыхает) Давай убьем их, Крольчуля..?  
(Мистическая Невидимая Разрушительная Волна проходит по залу)  
(Хаккай ставит маленький кеккайчик, два метра в диаметре, вокруг с восхищенными фанатскими воплями умирают зрители и зрительницы)  
Хаккай: Кстати, Гоку, Бог покарал Содом и Гоморру именно за это…  
Рассказчик: (мирно) А что это тут за кеккай с порносодержимым? Неужели это гнуснопрославленные Санзо-икко?  
Хаккай: (мирно) А фаерболом под сраку, Нии-хакасе?  
Рассказчик: (мирно) Ладно, расслабься. Так что там про Содом и Гоморру?  
Ехидный голос из-под кресла Рассказчика: (эврика!) Луна Лавгуд, стопудово!  
  
Знакомый женский голос: (замогильно) Но это была только часть истины…  
Знакомый женский голос: (насмешливо) Правда, уважаемый Рассказчик?  
(неожиданно вспыхивают две белых надписи. Та, которая, сверху – крупно: «Приханыренное. История Укоку. Самое-самое начало», а та, которая снизу – мелко: «Вопль Оскорбленной Вороны»!)  
Знакомый женский голос: Вопль Оскорбленной Вороны!  
(в их свете видно, как тень Знакомого женского голоса подкрадывается со спины к Рассказчику и коварно пронзает его шприцом)  
(содержимое шприца – это сыворотка правды)  
Знакомый женский голос: Значит, так, быстренько объявляю. Заявка № 18.  **Укоку/Комью  
Насмешливый Комью и злящийся Укоку.**  
Хаккай: Гоку, ты все записал про половые извращения?  
Гоку: Не, не успел. Дело в том, что я не умею писать.  
Хаккай: (удивленно) А как тогда?  
Гоку: Я зарисовывал.  
Хаккай: А ну, покажи.  
Хаккай: (подсвечивает себе фаерболом)  
Хаккай: (внимательно разглядывает рисунки в блокноте)  
Хаккай: А это что? Это пальма?  
Гоку: (в капле) Ээ… ммм… это Санзо.  
Хаккай: (в капле) Ну… главное, чтобы ты сам потом разобрался.  
Годжо: Две десятки – на тебя. Хаккай, свети ровнее, ладно? А то некоторые любят восьмерки бить шестерками.  
Санзо: Что, и козырная?  
Годжо: Для тебя ничего не жалко.  
Санзо: Перевожу!  
Годжо: (возмущенно) Эй, мы играем в подкидного дурачка, не в переводного!  
Санзо: (с достоинством) И что с того?  
Годжо: А то, что переводить нельзя!  
Санзо: Я Санзо, мне все можно.  
Годжо: (обиженно) Ну и играй тогда сам с собой!  
Санзо: Бллин. И газетку ведь не почитаешь.  
Годжо: (демонстративно отсаживается, бурча себе под нос) Вот некоторые умеют проигрывать с достоинством, а некоторые – как ты, Санзо…  
Санзо: Эй, мудакаппа.  
Годжо: Чего тебе, мудапоп.  
Санзо: Ты же рядом с рюкзаком сидишь, достань пиво, а?  
Гоку: А мне чипсы!  
Хаккай: (тихо) Мы же, вроде, приходили без рюкзака… А, не важно.  
  
Рассказчик: (неожиданно истерично) Он сломал мою жизнь! Это он виноват в том, что я таким стал!  
Знакомый женский голос: О, подействовала наконец-то.   
Рассказчик: Невыносимое желание выговориться распирает меня… Что со мной? Что я делаю? Зачем я здесь, в этом темном, душном кинозале, да еще и на сцене? Зачем я живу?  
Знакомый женский голос: (с деланным любопытством) Да что случилось-то, уважаемый Рассказчик?  
Рассказчик: Его звали Комъе, Комъе Санзо Хоши. На тот момент он был самым молодым Санзо Хоши, но зато самым гениальным, самым красивым и самым…  
Санзо: Самым распиздяем, уж поверь мне.  
Голос рядом с Годжо: Ой, а где наш рюкзак с пивом, помидорами и чипсами? Только что здесь стоял… Так чего-то захотелось кинуть в этого мудака помидор!  
Голос рядом с голосом рядом с Годжо: (шепотом) Ты что! Не делай этого ни в коем случае! А то появится Дух Кино и выебет тебя, как суку! Тут один с нашего ряда кинул в этого мудака помидор, так его потом полтора часа…  
Годжо: (попивая пиво, флегматично) Как страшно жить…  
Рассказчик: И самым сексуальным. Мне казалось, его тянет ко мне так же, как и меня к нему, постепенно легкий флирт перерастал в глубокие чувства. Пока не наступил день кошмара…  
Задние ряды: (нервно грызут ногти)  
Рассказчик: (надрывно) Заботливый опекун, в наших краях он купил оптовую партию дешевых китайских плюшевых кроликов для своего маленького воспитанника…  
Санзо: (удивленно) Че-т не припомню такого…  
Рассказчик: …который любил отрабатывать свои запрещенные дзюцу на кроликах. В тот день я застал его во дворе монастыря, пьющего сакэ и связывающего плющевых кроликов в одну длинную уродливую ленту. Я спросил его, что он делает. А он ответил – «Кролики водят хоровод». Когда я, ничего не поняв из его объяснения, переспросил его, он улыбнулся и сказал, что в это время он обычно страдает херней, а оранжевой бумаги он у нас не нашел. Я его опять не понял, но предложил ему свою помощь.  
Задние ряды: (в предвкушении рыдают)  
Хаккай: (задумчиво) Кролики водят хоровод, ну-ну… Я бы вызвал ему скорую помощь…  
Рассказчик: Короче, он напоил меня сакэ с маринованным дайконом и, недвусмысленно-порочно улыбаясь, наобещал извратов, привязывая меня к дереву плюшевыми кроликами. Так как в этот момент он рассказывал мне на ушко о своих эротических фантазиях и планах на вечер, я был в любовном угаре и даже не думал сопротивляться.  
Хаккай: Мне кажется, или я это уже слышал?  
Гоку: Хаккай, Хаккай, посвети сюда, я кроликов нарисовал!  
Рассказчик: Крепко примотав и для верности прискотчевав мое влюбленное тело, Комъе аккуратно вытащил из моей одежды мою сутру, а потом развернулся и ушел в дарк с мерзким хихиканьем. Я впал в ангст…  
Зал: (рыдает)  
Знакомый женский голос: Какая печальная история, надо же.  
Санзо-икко: Ой, уже все? А что было-то?  
Знакомый женский голос: (зловеще) Вы никогда об этом не узнаете. Конец Заханыренного.  
  
(вспыхивает яркий свет)  
(действие волшебным образом переносится в уже знакомую комнату с  **баннером**  и троном)  
  
Нии Джени: Надоели вы мне. Козлята умственно отсталые.  
Нии Джени: (гордо удаляется, продолжая выбалтывать себе под нос свои же страшные тайны)  
Санзо-икко: (дружно) Валите-валите.  
  
Канзеон: Ну что, мои прекрасные юноши, заявка № 17.  **Команде жутко интересно, куда пропадает Гоку на каждой стоянке.**  
Хаккай: Действительно, интересно. Приходишь на стоянку – Хакурю стоит, а Гоку нет...  
Санзо: …а деньги заплачены за обоих.  
Гоку: Мне не нравится на автомобильной стоянке! Там нет еды!  
Канзеон:  **Устраивают слежку, и обнаруживает, что он ходит на свидания с Когайджи.**  
Гоку: (агрессивно) Ну, хожу! И вы об этом уже знаете!  
Годжо: Вот тупая мартышка. Ты что, хочешь стать геем и умереть от СПИДа?  
Гоку: Когайджи – добрый! Он меня не бьет, не воспитывает и не ест мою еду! И даже отдает свою!  
Хаккай: (с облегчением) Вот она, причина… Я-то думал, у них любовь…  
Канзеон:  **Причём у тех любовь. Кусание локтей всей команды обязательно. Методичное биение башкой об стенку.**  
Санзо: (пытается укусить себя за локоть) Не получается. Вычеркиваем.  
Годжо: (насмешливо) Ты еще башкой об стену побейся.  
Санзо: Сейчас побьюсь. Причем твоей.  
Хаккай: Это переносные выражения. Они означают, что мы переживаем и сожалеем, что не были у него первыми.  
Годжо: (удивленно) Но мы же были.  
Хаккай: Когайджи об этом не знает.  
Санзо: Ха-ха-ха! И теперь он обязан жениться на нашей мартышке!  
Годжо: Ха-ха-ха! Гоку – Принцесса Екаев!  
Канзеон:  **В общем, они дико расстроены, что Гоку завёл роман на стороне, так как тешили себя надеждой, что когда-нибудь признаются ему в любви**.  
Санзо, Годжо: Ась? Ему? В любви?  
Хаккай: Ну, типа мы все трое тайно любили Гоку и молчали.  
Гоку: Да ладно. Это плохая шутка.  
Канзеон:  **Не юмор.**  
Санзо: Слышал? Это суровая реальность, тупая мартышка.  
Канзеон:  **Гоку не тупая мартышка.**  
(все в капле)  
Гоку: Эээ… Я объясню. Дело в том, что все расстроились, потому что у всех тоже регулярно бывает связь с Когайджи, а тот носач был ВИЧ-инфицированным, он недавно умер.  
Санзо: (фигеет) Что, был еще какой-то носач?  
Гоку: Обезьяна-носач. Когда я спросил Кен-чана и Тен-чана, что они делают такое интересное, они мне все показали и объяснили, а потом почему-то отправили тренироваться на носаче, на котором до этого тренировался К. Харринг. Помешал я им, что ли…  
Санзо-икко: (начинает плавно доходить)  
Гоку: Ну вы что, не помните?  
Санзо-икко: Не помним, читали!  
Гоку: (смущенно) Собственно, мы ехали к Нии Джени лечиться, когда вы нас выловили и заставили заниматься этой ерундой.  
Канзеон: (фигеет) Ну вы даете… Мальчики.   
Санзо: (злобно) Гоку не тупая мартышка, эта сволочь таким образом, посредством Когайджи, хотела отомстить нам за то, что мы ему показали всю боль гейства.  
Канзеон: (восхищенно смотрит на смущенного Гоку)  
Санзо: Он всегда таким был. Мстительной хитрой маленькой сволочью.  
Канзеон: Чуть не забыла. Заявка №19.  **Самое начало канона. Санзо надоело, что Гоку постоянно таскает еду с кладовок храма и решает его наказать. Гоку - связать, Санзо - дать переспелую хурму и поизвращаться. Рейтинг высокий, не стёб и не юмор.**  
Санзо: Переспелую хурму? Принесу кучу одежды, выпачкаю хурмой и заставлю Гоку ее стирать?  
Гоку: (жалобно) Санзо, она же не отстирывается!  
Санзо: Крутое извращение, правда?  
Гоку: (воет) Сааанзо садииист!!!  
Санзо: (гордо) А то!  
Канзеон: Отставить стирку. Я тут че придумала.  
Санзо: (нервно) Может, не надо?  
Канзеон: Надо. Я давно уже ничего не придумывала. Слушайте сюда. Санзо надоело, что Гоку постоянно таскает еду с кладовок храма и он решил его наказать. Он связал Гоку, а когда тот через двадцать минут смертельно проголодался, начал жрать переспевшую хурму перед его носом. План был коварным и подлым, одного не учел мой дорогой Конзен – особенностей воздействия этих фруктов на организм. На втором мешке началось пучение и газовая болезнь. Санзо умер от заворота кишок, Гоку захлебнулся слюной. Японский хэппи-энд.  
Годжо: Прикольно!!! Значит, они до нас с Хаккаем так и не дошли?  
Хаккай: Ага, и на Запад мы так и не поехали.  
Годжо: (начинает доходить) А жаль…  
Хаккай: Нууу… в чем-то я с тобой согласен…  
Годжо: А рейтинг?  
Канзеон: А рейтинг обеспечивали Хаккай со своими веточками и ты со своим пропеллером.  
Годжо: (тихо) Дерево vs. Карлссон?   
Санзо: (вообще их не слышит) Ах ты чертова кошелка!!!  
Канзеон: (укаваивается) Конзенчик, лапочка!  
Санзо: Что это за такая уродская смерть?!!  
Канзеон: (впала в укавай)  
Санзо: Я не для того живу для себя, чтобы умереть таким омерзительным образом!!!  
Канзеон: Да ладно тебе. Я потом приду, поцелую тебя и все пройдет.  
Гоку: (в сторону) …зажимая нос…  
Санзо: (достает шоуреджоу, лицо очень по-санзовски перекошенное)  
Санзо: Никто ничего не слышал и не говорил. Вопросы есть?  
Все: (изображают испуг) Нет-нет-нет!  
  
Санзо: (злобно окидывает взглядом присутствующих)  
Санзо: Что там дальше.  
Канзеон: Заявка №20.  **Кенрен/Тенпо, говорят про Западную. Ситуация близка к критической. Секс - как способ забыться на пару часов. Основные тяготы на плечах Тенпо, Кенрен всячески пытается помочь и успокоить.**  
Санзо: (радостно) Очень хорошо, никакого Конзена.  
Хаккай: (печально) Надо же, а я начинаю привыкать…  
Санзо: (мстительно) У маршала на плечах сидит Гоку, Кенрен всячески пытается снять с него это тяжкое бремя, но бремя не снимается.  
Годжо: Прости, а что он там делает?  
Санзо: Ждет носача.  
Гоку: (радостно) Санзо, ты запомнил, как его звали! Ты такой добрый и внимательный!  
Хаккай: (тихо) Камрады, как же я вас иногда ненавижу…  
Канзеон: Голова Тенпо имеет регулярный секс с озабоченным бременем, Кенрен подбадривает и пытается подтолкнуть друга на операцию по ампутации сексуально агрессивного органа.  
Хаккай: (невесело) Как же хочется забыться хотя бы на пару часов…  
Годжо: (тоном психоаналитика-неудачника) Ты хочешь поговорить про Западную?   
Годжо: (фишка не прокатила, смущенно) Ну, забудешься там, отвлечешься…  
Канзеон: (coup de grace) Ситуация близка к критической, потому что хирурги в Тенкай режут на глаз.  
Хаккай: (пофигу все) Доктор, режьте, пожалуйста, голову нафиг. На глаз.  
Канзеон: Эй, эй. Нельзя пока.  
(куча одеял в углу начинает шевелиться, из нее высовывает голову заспанный Ками-сама)  
Ками-сама: О, привет всем. Утречко доброе.  
Хаккай: Он издевается.  
Канзеон: (с сочувствием) Жизнь такая, товарищ Гоно. Жизнь такая.  
  
Коробок травы №5   
  
Канзеон: А и тебе утречко доброе. Очень вовремя ты проснулся, голубчик. Следующая заявка…  
Хаккай: (с видом великомученика) …опять про Хаккая…  
Канзеон: (ласково) У кого-то звездная болезнь.   
Хаккай: (показывает на Санзо) Вот у него.  
Канзеон: У него тоже. Следующая заявка, №21 -  **Годжо/Ками-сама.**  
Годжо: (давится пивом)  
Годжо: (удивленно) Я? И это?  
Ками-сама: (презрительно) Я? И это?  
Все Санзо-икко, кроме Годжо: (облегченно вздыхают, тихо угорают и готовятся поиметь удовольствие)  
Канзеон:  **Годжо все-таки вытаскивает этого недосанзо из развалин и держит при себе.**  
Хаккай: (весело) А, ну понятно, зачем. Это как подружки невесты, которые должны подчеркивать красоту невесты. Рядом с ним даже Годжо чувствует себя умным. Правда, Годжо?  
Санзо: Какой кошмар. Еще и этого кормить… Хорошо, хоть не курит и не пьет…  
Ками-сама: (брезгливо морщит нос) То, что вы курите и пьете – точно нет. Укоку-сан приучил меня к кубинским сигарам и французскому коньяку.  
Санзо: (философски) Вот кто настоящий главзлодей сериала…  
Годжо: (в растерянности) И что, простите, меня заставляет держать ЭТО при себе?  
Канзеон: (снисходительно)  **Чувство собственничества, перерастающее в желание обладать.**  
Годжо: Эй, я не желаю обладать еще одним извращенцем, свихнувшимся на религиозной почве! Мне одного Санзо хватает!   
Санзо: (злобно) Извиняюсь, не понял?!  
Годжо: (трусливо) То есть я имел в виду Хаккая…  
Гоку: (тихо) Давайте пошлем его на Запад…  
Санзо: Давайте убьем каппу.  
Хаккай: Лично я «за».  
Канзеон:  **Ками-сама почти не реагирует на внешние раздражители, его надо кормить с ложечки и водить за руку.**  
Годжо: Ага, и ты сам его будешь с ложечки кормить и водить за ручку в сортир, да?!!  
Санзо: (утомленно) Короче, мне все равно, кто кого куда будет водить, но меня там не будет.  
Гоку: (тихо) Давайте пошлем его на Запад…  
Годжо: (в панике) Че делать, Хаккай? Че делать?  
Хаккай: (пытается не смеяться) Твоя доброта тебя погубит, Годжо…  
Годжо: А конкретнее?!!  
Ками-сама: (нерешительно) А я не могу сбежать? Ну, я ж подлая гадюка, ученик главзлодея…  
Все: В том-то и проблема! Ты даже в кусты сам сходить не можешь!!!  
Ками-сама: (разочарованно) Ааа… Ясненько…  
Санзо: И кстати, если ты будешь подбирать всех его учеников, я разорюсь!  
Хаккай: (в сторону) Он хотел сказать – Аспекты разорятся…  
Годжо: Хаккай!!! Ты мне друг или куда?  
Хаккай: (задумчиво) Хмм… Я злопамятный извращенец, свихнувшийся на религиозной почве… Ладно, подсказываю. Этические метания были чужды Годжо.  
Годжо: И?!!  
Канзеон:  **Побольше психологизма, Годжо мучается, не решаясь воспользоваться состоянием Ками-самы.**  
Хаккай: Ну, смотри. Мы имеем взрослого здорового привлекательного мужчину, который почти не реагирует на внешние раздражители. Что мы можем с ним сделать?  
Годжо: Я же сказал, он не в моем вкусе!  
Хаккай: (терпеливо) Еще что мы можем с ним сделать?  
Гоку: (тихо) Давайте пошлем его на Запад…  
Хаккай: Гоку, не подсказывай.  
(на Годжо внезапно снисходит сатори, прозрение осеняет его красивое, мужественное, не обезображенное тяжелыми раздумьями лицо)  
Годжо: (радостно) Напряг с карманными деньгами толкает-таки Годжо сдать Ками-сама на органы!  
Хаккай: (удивленно) Нуу… как вариант, хотя я имел в виду… Нет, так даже лучше. На органы. Нии Джени. Заплатим за наше лечение.  
Санзо: (довольно) Аминь. Да будет так.  
Ками-сама: (жалобно) Давайте пошлем меня на Запад…  
Годжо: (мир восстановлен, проблема решена) Нет уж. Пацан сказал – пацан сделал!  
Ками-сама: (умоляюще) Пацан не может передумать?  
Санзо: (ехидно) Ему нечем.  
Канзеон: Под конец мы наблюдали элемент психологизма… Ладно, чувачок, вали отсюда, пока тебя на самом деле на органы не сдали.  
Ками-сама: (шустро испаряется, гремя бусами)  
  
Канзеон: Заявка №22.  **Годжо/Хаккай. Период, когда они жили вместе до путешествия.**  
Годжо: (в сторону) Эх, ностальгия… Один нудень вместо трех…  
Хаккай: (в другую сторону) Эх, ностальгия… Один засранец вместо трех…  
Канзеон:  **Если автор создаст мрачноватую атмосферу, буду благодарна.**  
Санзо: (мрачноватым голосом) Это была мрачноватая история мрачноватого сожительства двух мутноватых типов…  
Канзеон:  **Годжо пытается добиться Хаккая.**  Простите, мрачновато пытается.  
Санзо: Ну, это типа «Хаккай, меня замучил ангст, раздевайся».  
Канзеон: Не, не так. «…раздевайся медленно и траурно».  
Хаккай: Да все не так было…  
(его игнорируют)  
Санзо: И вот Хаккай включает похоронный марш…  
Канзеон: (хорошо развитое воображение) Ха-ха-ха!  
Санзо: (с воображением тоже все в порядке) Ха-ха-ха!  
Хаккай: (нервно искрит фаерболом)  
Годжо: Увы, все было не так…  
Хаккай: Они не слушают никого, кроме себя…  
Канзеон: И вот они подходят к чОрной-чОрной кровати… ой, стоп.  **Включить и подробно описать момент, как Годжо прижимает его к стенке.**  
Санзо: Да однохуйственно. К чОрной-чОрной стенке, украшенной готической символикой…  
Гоку: (обращаясь к Хаккаю) А как оно было на самом деле, Хаккай?  
Хаккай: (счастлив появившейся аудитории)  
Хаккай: Мне Яонэ, которую, кстати, я знал задолго до этого, по «Обществу анонимных жертв секс-террора Хякуган-Ма-О», как-то раз передала усовершенствованный двухкомпонентный афродизиак.  
Годжо: Так что это Хаккай меня пытался добиться.  
Хаккай: (преувеличенно-ласково) Меня просто заели комплексы. Ты домогался даже к белочкам в лесу, а на меня не обращал никакого внимания.  
Годжо: (с теми же интонациями) Ты никогда не замечал, что все они были женского пола?  
Хаккай: Ах, ну надо же, какие мы разборчивые… Так вот, Яонэ в тот момент была химиком юным, неопытным и склонным к экспериментам. Поэтому первый компонент оказался нормальным, а вот второй…  
Канзеон: (заинтересованно прислушалась)  **Больше описания эмоций. Прошу прощения, если нагрузила)**  
Годжо: (печально) Это была трагедия всей моей жизни… Я снимал девку, но думал только о Хаккае. Я даже при виде белочек думал только о Хаккае. И даже при виде жаб.   
Годжо: (задумчиво) Хмм… При виде жаб особенно…  
Хаккай: Все было бы хорошо, но со вторым компонентом Яонэ малость не подрассчитала.  
Годжо: Мягко говоря.  
Хаккай: Когда Годжо все-таки сдался биохимии и похотливо прижал меня к стенке, оказалось, что у него на второй компонент аллергия. Он тут же начал чесаться, как… как… как блохастая псина! И только через месяц, когда запах выветрился, он смог ко мне подойти.  
Годжо: Чтобы набить морду.  
Хаккай: Чтобы получить фаерболом под сраку.  
  
Канзеон: Шекспир отдыхает… Следующую заявку отодвигаем…  
Все: Как отодвигаем?!!  
Канзеон: Тут есть заявка про Гоку.  
Все: (кроме Гоку) Хотим про Гоку! Гоку – наш секс-символ!  
Гоку: (очень тихо) Извращенцы и дегенераты…  
Канзеон: Заявка №24.  **Кенрен/Гоку, первый напоил последнего. В процессе им стало жарко и они разделись. Всё происходило под сакурой. Буянили, устали и ПРОСТО уснули рядом. В таком состоянии их видит мимо проходящий Конзен. Начинает дико ревновать и на следующий день устраивает Гоку сцену ревности. Тот не понимает истерик Конзена, так как они не вместе. Конзен видя, что до мартышки не доходит, решает объяснить слегка радикальными методами. Рейтинг высокий. не юмор и не стёб.**  
Гоку: (слова закончились) Бляааа…  
Гоку: (пытается уползти ужом)  
Санзо: (ловко хватает его за ногу)  
Канзеон: (умиленно) Да, а навыки у тебя все те же, дорогой Конзенчик…  
Санзо: (холодно) Отказываюсь понимать ваши гнусные инсинуации.  
Канзеон: (голосом Олле-Лукойе) Эта история произошла пятьсот лет назад, когда сакура в Тенкай была еще белой-белой, как лебяжий пух…  
Санзо: (злобно) Бла-бла-бла…  
Хаккай, Годжо: Интересненько!  
Канзеон: Конечно же, генерал Кенрен ничего такого с Гоку не делал и не собирался, наоборот, они мирно обсуждали за бутылочкой сакэ результаты гокиной тренировки с носачом. А потом Гоку сказал, что кое-чего не понял и предложил, чтобы Кен-нии-чан и Тен-чан еще раз показали некоторые сложные моменты, причем, желательно, на самом Гоку, а ревнивый генерал ответил, что «на енто он пойти не могет», и в качестве подкрепляющего аргумента двинул Гоку в глаз.  
Годжо: (согласно кивает) Других аргументов он просто не понимает.  
Канзеон: Под белой сакурой завязалась безобразная дискуссия, оппоненты обменивались увесистыми аргументами и зубодробительными тезисами, так яростно, что пол-Тенкая прибежало посмотреть на этих пылких ораторов. Когда у обеих сторон закончились доводы, они упали в густые ароматные травы, обессиленные, дыша в синее безоблачное небо ядреным перегаром, и заснули, как младенцы.  
Хаккай: Боже мой, с тех пор они совсем не изменились…  
Канзеон: А мой Конзенчик, который всегда был педофилом…  
Санзо: (возмущенно) Как – педофилом?!!  
Канзеон: Так – педофилом. Смотри Паталлиро, читай первоисточники.  
Санзо: (фигеет) Херассе…  
Канзеон: …который всегда был педофилом и растил эту розочку исключительно для себя, увидел их и сделал совсем неправильные выводы. Он сходил за своим верным Гандамом, вернулся к сакуре во всеоружии и начал убивать всех направо и налево.  
Годжо: (проникся) А как же… мы?  
Канзеон: Вовремя уползли опохмеляться.  
Годжо: Повезло…  
Годжо: (опасливо косится на Санзо, который все еще сражен свежеприобретенной девиацией)  
Канзеон: Так Сакура стала Розовой, а Конзен стал Сакуразукой.  
Санзо: (все никак не может прийти в себя) Надеюсь, это все?  
Канзеон: Проблема была в том, что не только Гоку не понял истерик Конзена, их вообще никто не понял. Всю весну Конзен не вылезал из своего верного Гандама, пытаясь найти понимание…  
Годжо: У него было весеннее обострение. Как у котов.  
Санзо: Убью.  
Годжо: Кстати, сейчас осень.  
Канзеон: …он бродил по Тенкай, лязгая металлом, и докапывался к прохожим, злобно спрашивая их: «Но вы-то понимаете, почему у меня истерика?!», а они не понимали и пытались уползти живыми.  
Хаккай: (гордо) Вот это наш Санзо. Маньячище!  
Санзо: И тебя убью.  
Канзеон: В ту весну Тенкай как будто вымер, ками боялись выходить на улицы, по которым ходил этот двинувшийся Терминатор, оглашая воздух воплями и стенаниями «Никто, никто меня не понимает! Да что ж это за такая блядская жизнь!?» А потом наступило лето и все прошло.  
Годжо: Короче, Сакура стала розовой, а Конзен, как был голубым, так и остался.  
Хаккай: Голубым педофилом, ха-ха.  
Санзо: (умирающим голосом) Ниче, камрады, придет весна, я вам все припомню.  
  
Канзеон: (голосом коммивояжера) Парни, мы хотим еще про Гоку?  
Все: (кроме Гоку) Мы хотим еще про Гоку! Гоку – наш секс-символ, на но да!  
Канзеон: (бодро) Заявочка №25!  **Хакурю/Гоку, Хакурю в виде дракона**!  
Все: (кроме Гоку) Yeeees!!!  
Гоку: Только не опять!  
Хакурю: (сонно) Кю..?  
Гоку: (злобно) Спи, извращенное животное! А то съем!  
Канзеон: Просто  **ему надоело, что все не воспринимают его всерьёз, да и Гоку вечно его тискает и обещается съесть**...  
Хаккай: Канал Дискавери, «Злые шутки природы»…  
Годжо: Не удивительно, наш мартыш такой порочный…  
Санзо: Вот-вот. С ним и не захочешь – педофилом станешь.  
Хаккай: (в сторону) Он думает, что он отмазался…  
Канзеон:  **Дракоша решает отомстить. Можно сжалиться над Гоку и увеличить Хакурю в размерах.**  
Гоку: (в ужасе) Сволочи! Да чтоб вас всю жизнь так жалели!  
Канзеон: (коварно подмигивает)  **Рейтинг высокий. Не юмор, не стёб.**  
Санзо: (готов на все, чтобы отделаться от ярлыка «ПЕДОФИЛ»)  
Санзо: Хакурю надоело, что все не воспринимают его всерьёз, да и Гоку вечно его тискает и обещается съесть, поэтому, помня, что в заявке №12 это прокатило, он выпил 200 литров бензина, чтобы решить этот вопрос раз и навсегда.  
Годжо: Все помнят, что Санзо экономит даже на бензине? Вот и в этот раз…  
Хаккай: От бензина там было только название и несколько бензольных колец, случайно затесавшихся в эту адскую смесь.  
Санзо: Да не важно. Короче, бензин подействовал, но как-то не так. Хакурю подрос до нормального человеческого роста, превратившись при этом в точную копию Когайджи.  
Хаккай: В точную молчаливую копию.  
Годжо: Наш похотливый мартыш кинулся в объятья к своей любви, не задумываясь ни о чем.  
Санзо: (задумчиво) Значит, Хакурю тоже педофил…  
Годжо: У кого что болит…  
Хаккай: (таинственным шепотом) На самом деле настоящий педофил – это 500-летний Гоку…  
Канзеон: А дальше?  
Санзо: А дальше появились мы и попытались спасти Гоку из лап пидараса и извращенца Когайджи.  
Хаккай: (Санзо на ухо) «Пидарас» - это не политкорректно. Если ты обратил внимание, мы пидарасов на съемках называем «геями», чтобы пидарасы на нас не обиделись…  
Санзо: (тихо) Я понял…  
Санзо: (громко) А дальше появились мы и попытались спасти Гоку из лап гея и извращенца Когайджи.  
Канзеон: (насмешливо) Как благородно с вашей стороны…  
Годжо: Немножечко удивляло то, что на все наши требования отпустить мартышку Когайджи молчал и изредка поплевывал огнем, но это же Когайджи, от него всего можно ожидать…  
Хаккай: А потом появился настоящий Когайджи, увидел свою точную копию и утащил ее куда-то...  
Гоку: (рыдает) Он разбил мое сердце! Я думал, он меня любит! А он…  
Санзо: Короче, на следующий вечер Хакурю приехал весь потрепанный и тут же завалился спать.  
Канзеон: Ужасная история.  
Гоку: (рыдает) Ужасная история! Злые, коварные мужчины!  
  
Санзо: Кстати, об ужасных историях. Там, помнится, одну заявочку пропустили…  
Канзеон: Ладно… Откровенность за откровенность. Заявка № 23.  **Канзеон Босацу/Годжун. Рейтинг на усмотрение автора, желательно повыше.**  
Хакурю: Кю?  
Санзо-икко: Кю! Ха-ха-ха!  
Канзеон: (обиженно) Это он сейчас такой… Бензиновый наркоман. А раньше…  
Санзо-икко: Ха-ха-ха!  
Канзеон: Он мне стихи писал! Цветы дарил! И духи!  
Хакурю: (гордо) Кю! Кю-кю!  
Санзо-икко: Ха-ха-ха!  
Канзеон: Вот же бллин. Неубедительно получается. Ладно. Крибле-крабле-меморио!  
  
(вспышка яркого света ослепляет Санзо-икко, когда свет рассеивается, перед ними предстает рогатый высокий брутальный мужик с длиннющей белой косой. Это Годжун, Король-Дракон Западного Моря.)  
  
Годжун: Кю… бллин, то есть здрассте!  
Канзеон: Приветик, Го! Рада тебя видеть!  
Годжун: Аа, взаимно, взаимно. Подождешь минутку, я сейчас по-быстрому замочу этих мерзавцев, особенно мерзавца генерала, который очень любит тушить бычки о мою обивку, то есть чешую…  
Канзеон: Эй, эй. Нельзя.  
Годжун: Почему?  
Канзеон: Главгерои.  
Годжун: Вот черт.  
Канзеон: А я тут как раз рассказывала, как ты мне стихи писал и цветы дарил.  
Годжун: Ну, было дело. Я по натуре всегда был зоофилом.  
Канзеон: (задумчиво) Странно, мне всегда казалось – это я была зоофилом…  
Годжун: Не важно. Время цветов и стихов прошло, когда речь зашла о свадьбе.  
Канзеон: Херовая биоинженерия, скажу я тебе, херовая биоинженерия… Даже хирурги в Тенкай – и те режут на глаз.  
Годжун: Херовая биоинженерия? Я-то думал, что причиной была твоя интрижка с этим так называемым Великим так называемым Мудрецом.  
Санзо-икко: (в капле)  
Канзеон: Послушай, Го… Кто старое помянет – тому глаз вон.  
Годжун: Ладно, отмазалась. Будем считать.  
Канзеон: (стервозно) Не «ладно, отмазалась»! Ты подумал о детях?  
Годжун: (стервозно) Я-то как раз о них и думал!  
Канзеон: (истерично) И сбежал от ответственности! Стал маленькой кавайной зверушкой, лишь бы не забеременеть, да?!!  
Годжун: (истерично) Да почему я?!!  
  
Санзо-икко: (в капле размером с Западное Море)  
  
Канзеон: (злобно) А почему бы и нет!!!  
Годжун: (злобно) Это не довод!!!  
Канзеон: (надрывно) Вот всегда у тебя все так!!!  
Годжун: (надрывно) Ты передергиваешь, как обычно!!!  
  
(сверкают молнии, атмосфера становится темной и пугающей, напряжение нарастает)  
  
Санзо-икко: (в капле размером с Мировой Океан)  
  
Хаккай: (слабо) Хакурю, котеночек… Что с тобой..?  
Канзеон: (устало) Ладно, проехали. Что было, то было.   
Канзеон: (обращаясь к Санзо-икко) Мы расстались по расовым и половым предрассудкам. Побоялись, что родятся дети, неизвестно, какие, и неизвестно, у кого…  
Канзеон: (смотрит на Годжуна пристальным обвиняющим взглядом)  
Годжун: (устало) Наверное, я слишком много от нее хотел. Наверное, эта женщина просто не создана для серьезных отношений…  
Канзеон: (возмущенно) Эй, «эта женщина» - еще и «этот мужчина», между прочим…  
Годжун: (возмущенно) Да в каком месте, интересно, ты мужчина?!!  
Канзеон: (переходит на ультразвук) Тебе показать, да?!! Да?!! Я покажу!!!  
Годжун: (переходит на ультразвук) Да ты {CENSORED}!!!  
Канзеон: (уже вовсю на ультразвуке) Сам ты {CENSORED}!!!  
  
Санзо-икко: (в капле размером с... сами придумайте, фантазия авторов исчерпала себя) О Господи, когда это закончится…  
Годжун: (решительно) Нафиг. Я пошел. Пусть об меня лучше тушат бычки.  
Канзеон: (ехидно) Давай-давай, продолжай в том же духе.  
Годжун: (исчезает в ослепительной вспышке)  
Хакурю: (появляется)  
Канзеон: (злобно) А дети у нас все-таки были! Был у нас сын! Вот он!  
Канзеон: (обвиняюще тычет пальцем в сторону Санзо)  
Канзеон: Он не мой племянник! Он наш сын, Годжун! Которого я тебе родила!!!  
Санзо: (непонимающе) Ась? Че-то в глазах темнеет…  
Санзо: (до него доходит, он хлопается в обморок)  
Хакурю: (издевательски-непонимающе) Кю? Кю-кю?  
Хакурю: (забирается на колени к Хаккаю, сворачивается клубочком, сонно зевает)  
Хаккай: (слабо) Хакурю, котеночек…Это опять ты?  
Канзеон: Тяжела женская доля…  
Канзеон: (вздыхает)  
Канзеон: И мужская, естественно…  
Санзо-икко: (все еще в капле, а Санзо вообще в обмороке)  
  
Канзеон: Расслабьтесь, ребята…  
Канзеон: (вздыхает)  
Канзеон: Обливиэйт!  
Канзеон: А следующая у нас – заявка №26…  
Канзеон: (тихо, но пафосно) Как трудно быть мной…


End file.
